


餘波 Aftermath

by anniex, shadowlancer_95



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Fix-It, Fury Cares, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Parent Nick Fury, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowlancer_95/pseuds/shadowlancer_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你上一次睡著是甚麼時候？”<br/>Tony嚇得叫了一聲，轉身向入侵者扔了一個扳手，完全不中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	餘波 Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowlancer_95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowlancer_95/gifts).
  * A translation of [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818476) by [shadowlancer_95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowlancer_95/pseuds/shadowlancer_95). 



> Special thanks to shadowlancer_95 for creating such comforting fic fixing hundreds of broken fan girl hearts.

        “你上一次睡著是甚麼時候？”  
          
        Tony嚇得叫了一聲，轉身向入侵者扔了一個扳手，完全不中。天才雙目圓睜，後怕似地用手按著心臓的位置。  
  
        “老天，”他倒抽一口氣，手按在胸口上，“你們這些人當中到底有哪個會 _真的_ 死掉？”  
  
        “沒有，其實我們都不是人類。”Fury面無表情地回應道。  
  
        Tony皺起眉頭，拳頭握了握又放開，最後還是松了口氣，疲憊地跌坐在工作臺旁。前局長把那舉動當作是默許他進入工作室的提示，有點訝異後者沒有一如以往地開口諷刺自己。間諜走近了一些，好讓自己能夠清楚打量一下發明家。他注意到男人眼角腫起的瘀傷，還有滿面大大小小的傷痕。  
  
        “滿意你所看到的嗎，Nick？”Tony扯出一個假笑，精心設計的笑容使他看起來謹慎而警惕。  
  
        Fury沒有被他惹怒，反而走得再近一點，來到離Tony只有三步遠的距離。  
  
        “你在這裡頹廢了多久？”間諜問。  
  
        Tony交叉雙手抱胸，語氣不善地譏諷道：“又關你事了？”  
  
        Fury低吼一聲，卻留意到Tony似乎對他的吼聲緊張了一下。他兩手微屈，像是要召喚掌心炮。“我告訴過你，Tony，我關心你們，現在我看著你在這裡腐爛－－”  
  
        “怎樣，令你心碎？”Tony冷笑，“哦等等，”他停下來想了想，斜望著間諜，“你有心嗎？還是說你已經把它挖了出來好讓有多點空間學習出賣朋友的一百種方法？（原文：TM27 Double Cross看不懂，這是啥……）”  
  
        Fury無動於衷地望著他，“你在對Romanov失望。”  
  
        Tony誇張地哈了一聲，手粗暴地插進他那油膩的頭髮裡，“失望？有甚麼好失望的？”他咧嘴而笑，把自己的菱角連同他的牙齒以及手臂一起伸展開來。“我不怪她，她只是在做她的工作，我也一樣，唯一不同的就是她換物件的速度比我還要快而已。”  
  
        Fury歎了口氣，掐了掐鼻樑，“Stark－－”“哦我們現在退回‘Stark′時代了？”間諜沒有理會他的插話，繼續說道，“－－復仇者的事不是你的錯。”  
  
        Tony不可置信地盯著他看，然後轉頭，接著笑聲像泡沫一樣接二連三地冒出來。“哦天，”他抽了口氣，笑得更放肆，“該死的，Nick你 _真的_ 該去搞個脫口秀，這可算是我這 _幾個月_ 來聽過最好笑的笑話！”  
  
        “這當然不是我的錯！”他憤怒地吼了出來，一拳打在工作臺上，他剛才還在升級的小玩意哐啷哐啷地撞成一團。“我選擇了保留這團隊，我 _想過_ 要讓它保持原狀。但當然，Tony Stark是個壞人，而且永遠都會是個壞人，對不對？我試著保全復仇者，我以為這個舉動裡頭背負著的責任是Steve他媽的Rogers一直想要的東西，但 _不_ 。他想要的只是他的 _Bucky_ 。”Tony把每一隻字都說得異常清晰，他的眼底危險地漸漸蒙上一層陰影。  
  
        “那傢伙是HYDRA的主要武器，不要緊。冬日戰士暗殺過無數人，不要緊。 _Barnes_ 殺了 _我的_ 父母，但那都不要緊因為 _Bucky_ 是不會有錯的！”  
  
        Tony重重地喘著氣，怒瞪著Fury，“Rhodey的腿是我錯，Ultron是我錯，我想法案的事也是我錯。”他咧開嘴，“滿有趣的不是嗎？在我整輩子裹， _你_ ，和那正直無私的好隊長，實際上還有 _所有人_ 都在指責我沒有責任感。可是當我唯一一次認為負上責任也許是個好主意，一夜之間所有人都轉投到另一方去了。”  
  
        Fury的眼神變得陰暗不明，在一旁聽著的他都感到了Tony的沮喪。（原文：Fury looked on in dismay）。  
  
        Tony不忿地把桌上的東西全都掃到地上，金屬零件飛得到處都是，“一切都是我的錯是吧？我就不能正確無誤地做好一件事，甚至當我在遵守那該死的法律的時候。”他苦澀地說，怨恨地盯著檯面。  
  
        Fury閉上眼，反省著他的小隊為何會因為僅僅一個男人的詭計而輕易弄到如斯田地。他走上前。  
  
        當有只手放到Tony頸上時，他畏縮了，下意識反撃回去，他的心臟在胸膛裡劇烈地跳動。他的手被抓住了，天之驕子絕望地掙扎起來，嘗試從攻擊者手下逃脫。  
  
        “－－Stark。Stark！Tony！冷靜！”  
  
        Tony把零碎的字詞從耳中的噪音中分辨出來，艱難地抽了口氣，把手從Fury那裡拽出來，然後用力呼吸著。他對Fury百般刁難，可後者沒有太在意他的氣話。Fury抬起雙手，緩慢地伸向他，確保後者有足夠時間拒絕。“Tony，”Fury用一種Tony想像不到的溫和語氣說道，“你不會有事，你在這裡很安全。”  
  
        Tony的笑聲幾近破碎，微弱地顫抖著。“是嗎？Ross會來找我的。”不用想也知道。他垂下眼簾，“現在我是唯一一個他能夠繼續煩的了。”  
  
        Fury抿起嘴唇，輕輕皺起眉頭。他靠上前去，一隻手懸在Tony的肩膀上方。這天才又瑟縮了一下，但沒再躲開。這往日裡不可一世的男人竟變得如此脆弱，Fury心痛不已。但Fury可不是個輕言放棄的人，於是他讓那只手落上了Tony的肩膀，感受著指尖下緊繃的肌肉在僵持了近一分鐘之後，終於慢慢地放鬆了下來。  
  
        Tony繼續垂下頭，眼神游離。“我當初不應該成為鋼鐵人的。”他輕喃。  
  
        “Tony……”Fury告誡道（warningly）。  
  
        “不，Vision也說過，他甚至拋出了一條等式。自我成為鋼鐵人那天起，特殊罪犯的數量只升不減，毀滅性的災難在同步增加，假如我沒有成為鋼鐵人，這些事就不會發生。”  
          
        “又或者紐約會變成核災區。”Fury反駁，手抓得更緊了一些，他不太喜歡話題的走向。“如果你沒有穿上那套盔甲，就沒人阻止那個核彈了。除此之外，復仇者現在也不再存在，因為他們早在Helicarrier墜下來時就全軍覆沒了。”  
  
        “Yeah well，”Tony敷衍地笑笑，不滿地接著說：“如果我不在，那就不會有Ultron，索高菲亞就不會死那麼多人，你又有沒有考慮過這些？到頭來原來Natalia沒說錯，我真的不適合加入這個團隊。”  
  
        “看看你周圍吧！”他咬牙切齒地說，“你在這裡有見到任何人嗎？這裡一個復仇者也沒有，因為 _我_ 搞砸了。 _我_ 搞散了全隊－－”  
          
        “夠了！”Fury低吼，他抓緊Tony的雙肩以防他因為受驚而退縮。“這不是你的錯Stark！”男人稍微放輕了語氣，“我是認真的，當我說我關心你們，意味著我關心你們全部人，包括你。甚至特別是你。我知道你為什麼要簽法案，我也不是說那個法案是錯的。但你的隊友不同意你？這不是你的錯，Tony。你們每個人都有自由去做選擇，而隨之而來的後果得由大家一起承擔。”  
  
        Tony像是虛脫一樣跌坐在地，Fury把趁機這個矮小的男人拉近自己。這天才連反抗也沒反抗一下，就這樣倒在Fury懷中，這就足以說明他到底有多累了。Fury從來沒說過Tony Stark是個矮小的男人－－尤其是他有著能夠在走進大廳的一刹就馬上把那裡變成自己的主場之天賦，這個男人像教科書一樣準確詮釋了自信的定義。而今天是Fury第一次意識到，Tony Stark比起他要矮上那麼一截，他的頭頂是如此完美地擠在間諜的下巴下。見他這般頹敗的姿態，Fury的記憶仿佛出現了一道裂縫，那個一臉壞笑地幫神盾電腦解體的小男孩再次浮現出來。間諜大師環繞著天才的手再次收緊了點，感受著懷中人的震顫。他感覺到Tony的手捏緊了他的外套，但Fury沒說甚麼，他知道Tony會容許自己在他面前垮下已經證明了他對他有多信任。他慢慢把另一隻手也移到Tony身則，給予天才足夠時間退開。但後者沒有，間謀最終抱住了Tony，感受著他深深地埋進自己的外套裡。  
  
        Tony累了。  
  
        或者更準確地說，筋疲力盡。不然他的面具不會像現在這般碎成一地。Tony把臉埋進了Fury的外套裡，好讓他假裝現在獨自一人。他沒有哭－－他的眼淚早在很久以前留乾了，在他從天寒地凍的廢土上一瘸一拐地走回家那天（原文：when he limped home from a cold wasteland with hot fire lancing up his side）。想到此處，Tony不禁微微發抖，他現在有新一輪惡夢來陪他渡過漫漫長夜了，更可怕，更頻繁，他尖叫著醒來，滿腦子都是美國隊長拿盾砸向他腦袋的畫面，母親驚恐的叫喊，和父親迷惘的那句‘Barnes中士？′。Tony沉浸在Fury的懷抱裡－－真諷刺，對吧？Fury竟然是唯一一個肯為自己這個世界上最沒有心的人而戰的人－－他有點難為情地為面前這個男人來找他而覺得感恩。他知道沒有人－－可能除了Coulson－－知道Fury和Tony的關係。他們並不親密，一點也不，但他們有關連，Howard帶著年幼的Tony來過神盾無數次，每次都立即把他丟在一間擺滿電子器材的房裡就跑去忙自己的事。只要Tony一找到出去的辦法，那間房就沒法再留住他了，差不多每次都是Fury把他找回來，通常是在基地的另一邊盡頭。  
  
        他倆的關係不似Coulson和Clint那樣親近，但對他們來說這就夠了。  
  
        Fury把下巴安穩地擱Tony頭上，懊惱地閉起眼。他十分慶倖自己先來了這裡一趟。他清楚這個天才不會乖乖去睡覺，還有他大概會鑽牛角尖，甚至令自己不知不覺間步向自我毀滅。 _而且_ ，Fury想， _他是最需要安慰的那個_ 。Colonel Rhodes回家跟他的家人待在一起，Vision應該在Wanda和Rogers他們那兒。Fury悄悄咬緊牙關。即使Tony在過去幾年內不停搞出了大大小小的災難，他心中有一部份自己還是沒能忘記那個每逢被父親帶過來神盾就一定得弄出些麻煩的頑皮男孩。而這部份的他很想朝Rogers面來上幾拳，為他對Tony造成的傷害。  
  
        幾分鐘後，Tony主動抽身了，Fury配合著鬆開了手。他雙眼通紅，但沒流一滴眼淚。Fury歎了口氣，抓著他的手臂把他拉到睡房。仍然有點迷糊的Tony順從了。  
          
        “睡吧，kid。”Fury嘟噥道，接著把Tony推進了房門。  
  
        Tony扯出一個疲倦的笑容，“你叫我kid只是說明你承認自己是個老頭。”  
  
        獨眼的男人瞪著Tony，“你穿尿布的時候我就在了，所以除非你要我數數你有多少次在神盾裡面裸跑……”  
  
        拿石頭砸自己腳的Tony雙頰發熱地快步走進了睡房，然後停在床前，帶點擔憂地打量著它。  
  
        Fury唉了聲，“給我他媽的睡一覺Stark。”  
  
        Tony沉重地坐到床上去，望著自己的手。“你可以走了，我沒事的。”  
  
        Fury哼了聲，“當 _我_ 說你沒事時你才沒事了。現在，睡。”他命令道，關上了身後的門。間諜聽見門後有些細碎的牢騷，但沒有其他話了。Fury活動了下肩膀，眯起了眼， _是時候去拜訪一下美國隊長了_ 。


End file.
